Seidou Takizawa
|-|Human= |-|Ghoul= |-|Complete Kakuja= Summary Seidou Takizawa (滝澤 政道, Takizawa Seidō) is a former Rank 2 Ghoul Investigator. A classmate of Akira Mado at the Academy, he was partnered with Kousuke Houji and assigned to the 20th ward to investigate the Gourmet. Though a great admirer of outstanding investigators such as Koutarou Amon and Kishou Arima, he also suffers from a major inferiority complex that brought him into conflict with his peers. At the end of the Owl Suppression Operation, he faced Tatara together with Koutarou Amon and was subsequently reported dead by the CCG. In Tokyo Ghoul:re, he survived as an artificial one-eyed ghoul. As a member of Aogiri Tree, he is known as Owl (オウル, Ōru). After betraying Aogiri and killing Tatara, Seidou reunited with Akira Mado, and became a member of Ken Kaneki's organization Goat. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 10-B, can damage up to 9-A with his quinque | 9-B, 8-C with Kagune | 8-C | Low 7-C Name: '''Seidou Takizawa, Owl, T-OWL '''Origin: Tokyo Ghoul Gender: Male Age: 21-22 (Part 1) | 23-25 (:Re), Around 31 at the end of the series Classification: Human, Artificial One-Eyed Ghoul Powers and Abilities: Trained Q gun user, Regeneration Negation (Q-Bullets are mixed with melted Kagune, the secretions of which act as poisons that inhibit regeneration) | All prior, can negate regeneration with his Kagune, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Can shape his wing-like Kagune to attack foes, Statistics Amplification (Using a kagune improves strength, mobility, and regeneration, can further increase his strength using his Kakuja) Attack Potency: At least Average Human level, likely higher (As a graduate from the CGC Academy, he should be extensively trained to be stronger than normal humans), can damage Small Building level+ characters with his quinque (Quinques can damage ghouls, even when they use their Kagunes) | Wall level, Building level while using Kagune (Superior to basic ghouls, defeated Haise Sasaki in their first fight) | Building level (Far more powerful than before). | Small Town level (Blocked Tatara's pyrokinetic blasts with ease, then effortlessly defeated him. Can fight against Amon's Kakuja form). Speed: Normal Human | High Hypersonic | High Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic (Blitzed Tatara and fought against Amon's kakuja form) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | ' Class M '(goes toe to toe with Amon) Striking Strength: Human Class | Wall Class, Building Class while using Kagune | Building Class '''| '''Small Town Class Durability: Avarage Human level | Wall level, Building level while using Kagune (Initially defeated Haise in their first fight, and survived his second fight with him) | Building level '''(Can take hits from Kakuja Haise). | '''Small Town level (Survived clashes with Tatara and Amon), Regeneration makes him difficult to kill. Stamina: High, Can fight with broken bones and wounds Range: A few meters with his quinque | At least a few meters with his kagune Standard Equipment: His quinque | His kagune Takizawa_kagune_wing.png|Seidou's Wing-Shaped Kagune Takizawa's_Kakuja_Kagune.png|Seidou's Incomplete Kakuja Front_view_of_Takizawa's_kakuja.png|Seidou's Complete Kakuja Intelligence: Above Average. He was the second best in the academy, only being behind Akira Mado. Weaknesses: Major Inferiority Complex | Using his Kakuja drives him in a deranged mental state, severely impairing his concentration and reasoning | None notable. Notable Abilities: Human: His abilities as an investigator were never shown, as he was frequently stuck working in the office instead of the field. However, he possessed enough talent to graduate second in his class from the Academy just behind Akira Mado. '-Douhi:' An ukaku quinque, formerly belonging to his partner, Houji. It has a shape similar to a crossbow and sufficient strength to kill two unnamed members of Aogiri with single shots to the head. It seems to be an average weapon, with no special attributes displayed. Ghoul: He has inherited Yoshimura's kakuhou, and gained an ukaku kagune as a result, becoming a half-ghoul in the process. Due to the hybrid vigor, Takizawa's abilities are said to be more potent than those of a natural-born ghoul. '-Ukaku Kagune:' The kagune features the Owl's distinctive "plumage" of spikes along his shoulder blade, which can fire a barrage of crystallized Rc cells across long distances, and can also swiftly shred through flesh. These crystallized shards can destroy quinques like the one Chuu Hachikawa wielded with ease. Takizawa's shards can also vary in size, some growing to be as large and wide as a pillar when fired from his kagune. He also has the unseen ability to extend his kagune into a large wing, which differs from Yoshimura's usage. During the battle on Rushima, he demonstrates greater versatility and is able to rapidly shape his kagune into a multitude of shapes. This includes forming an elongated and armored limb for greater striking power, a large scimitar blade from his right shoulder, sharp tentacles he uses for stabbing, and precisely-aimed projectiles that batter rather than pierce the target. '-Ukaku Kakuja:' Takizawa possesses an incomplete version of Yoshimura's kakuja, and the usage appears to significantly degrade his mental state, causing him to ramble nonsense and engage in self-harm. The kakuja manifests as a partial mask covering his face, and a massive blade emerging from either shoulder. During the events on Rushima and while fighting Tatara, his kakuja developed. His face is now covered in a large mask of an owl's face and despite retaining his berserk fighting style, he is calmer and more methodical. He no longer rambles incoherently, thinks about his moves, takes down Tomoe and Tatara and manages to regain his composure to converse with Houji and the CCG. His kakuja evolves even further, allowing him to fight on equal ground with a highly destructive and unstable Amon who is in the kakuja state as well. In his complete kakuja form, he is able to produce two large scimitars blades from his shoulders and also multiple smaller ones protruding out of his back. '-Superhuman Strength:' Takizawa has displayed inhuman strength while shattering concrete and being competent enough to rend human bodies apart with minimal effort. This strength is amplified additionally by activating his kakuja and kagune, enabling him to block and parry attacks from ground-shattering opponents. '-Superhuman Regeneration:' He was able to regrow the arm he lost from Noro. When he battled Hinami, Takizawa was able to reattach his severed arm in a matter of seconds. '-Superhuman Durability:' Takizawa was able to endure being stabbed by Sasaki's rinkaku kagune and receive no sign of being in pain or injured by it. His durability is amplified additionally by activating his kakuja, which enabled him to endure being shot point-blank by Tatara's flames at his kakuja form without sustaining any injuries. Gallery Takizawa_02.png|Anime Design. FrightenedWellmadeGuineafowl-size_restricted.gif IMG_20190410_134404.jpg|Takizawa on the cover of :re Chapter 22. IMG_20190410_134421.png|Takizawa on the cover of :re Volume 3. Volume_3_bonus.jpg|:re Volume 3 bonus art. Dbm_S_OX4AAY3rZ.jpg|Takizawa as the Joker in the Tokyo Ghoul trump deck. Seidou_and_Sasaki.png|Takizawa and Haise. IMG 20190410 132906.png|Regeneration. IMG 20190410 132335.jpg|Durability. Key: Tokyo Ghoul | Tokyo Ghoul:re | Auction Arc Kakuja | Post-Rushima Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches Category:Tokyo Ghoul Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Hybrids Category:Federal Agents Category:Body Control Users Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Cannibals Category:Poison Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7